Recent decades have seen an accelerating shift toward the use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) in light fixtures. Compared to other forms of electrical light, such as fluorescent and incandescent lighting, LEDs are extremely energy efficient, reducing electrical bills and reducing the environmental impact of energy used for lighting. LEDs also have much longer useful lifespans than most other forms of electrical lighting, especially when compared to lighting suitable for indoor use. In the past LEDs also had certain disadvantages, such as the tendency to emit light in narrow ranges of wavelengths, often seeming monochromatic, and difficulty matching the luminous power of incandescent and fluorescent lights. As the use of LEDs has expanded, firms across the globe have raced to improve LEDs, shoring up many of their traditional weaknesses. LEDs that produce more lumens and LEDs that produce broader spectra of light have become increasingly ubiquitous and inexpensive. Nonetheless, where a high luminous output, a broad spectrum of wavelengths, or both are desired, LEDs still cannot match competing technologies. For instance, indoor horticulture using artificial light requires high-intensity light with a broad range of wavelengths as a substitute for the sunlight plants naturally crave. Currently available LED fixtures often fail to achieve those requirements, forcing indoor horticulturalists to select less energy-efficient options.